The Fight Club
by ssj-Kurama
Summary: In this first battle of the mysterious Fight Club tournament, the characters of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho are pitted against each other. The fist combatants: Hiei and Kouga
1. Battle 1: Hiei and Kouga

Battle One: Hiei and Kouga  
  
"Huh, the map says it should be right here," said a perplexed Yusuke Urameshi, the earth's current spirit detective. As the former hoodlum scratched his head at the map a tall, red haired man laughed softly and said, "Yusuke, you are holding the map upside down." The Spirit Detective closely analyzed the crumpled paper in his hands before flipping it around quickly, "Dammit Kurama, why did you have to go and make me look ba-what the hell?" Exclaimed Yusuke as the map burst into blue and black flames. "Hn," said Hiei, the infamous fire demon. "Stop this foolishness, detective, I would expect this behavior from Kuwabara, not you." "I never was good with maps," admitted Yusuke sullenly. "Hey what was that you midget?" Exclaimed Kuwabara in his trademark overly-animated voice, a screech that became increasingly feminine with each word said to his rival Hiei. "Silence, baka, and allow the Jagan to find our destination." The diminutive demon pulled away his white head band and opened the mysterious third eye adorning his forehead; he closed his other two eyes for a short while before exclaiming, "There." Hiei then seemed to vanish, but his friends knew it was merely his insane speed. The three fighters gave chase. Arriving at a large sand dune. "Hu hu," Laughed Kuwabara oafishly, "'allow my creepy jagan to find it guys'. Great job shorty, now were in the middle of a desert, with no map and your solution is to run off and check out piles of sand." Perhaps some background information is in order. One day prior to the fiasco in the desert, Koenma, the junior ruler of spirit world, found a letter with no return address amongst his mountainous stacks of paperwork. It read, Dear Koenma, I am aware of your responsibilities so I shall try to be brief. As you are already no doubt aware of, it is high time for another tournament. Please arrange for your infamous Spirit Detective and his accomplices to attend, enclosed is a map. We look forward to having the prolific Yusuke and co. taking part in our little game. We appreciate your patronage. Do not work to hard. Sincerely, "So," mused the infantile prince, "the Fight Club is in session again. OGRE! Contact Yusuke, Genkai and the others at once and give this map to Yusuke. Don't just stand there gapping, now!" Back in the desert... "Hiei, please what we need now is a solution, not a blood stained katana." Kurama beseeched his friend. "I suppose your right," Hiei accepted begrudgingly, "You're safe for now baka." "Hey, you name the time and place you mouse!" Kuwabara hollered, spitting in Hiei's face. "Hey shut the hell up, this is a mission not a friggin fight club or something!" Yusuke ordered. And with that the sand dune rose from the ground, and revealed that it was, well, no sand dune. Shedding itself of topsoil, a large steel door appeared from under the earth, but strangely, it was only a door. "A door that's not attached to a building?!" Yuskue said, or asked, he wasn't quite sure. "Perhaps Koenma is playing a rather insipid joke on us," Kurama suggested. "I wouldn't put it past the idiot," Hiei concurred. "Hey, where does this door lead?" Kuwabara asked, seemingly oblivious to the previous exchange. "You dunce, that door can lead nowhere it is only a -" Hiei began, but now it was his time to be interrupted. Kuwabara turned the golden knob and swung the door wide open, revealing not more desert, but a large hallway. The Reikai tentei stared inside with mouth agape, even Kurama was at a loss. Yusuke was first to recover, shaking his head rapidly he walked inside and called for the others to do the same. "What the hell is this?" Inquired Hiei, one hand gripped tightly on his sword hilt. "Basic teleportation, nothing spectacular but I guess the shock is in the presentation," answered a familiar, grizzled voice. "Old lady?"Asked Yusuke incredulously. A petite figure walked forward, out from the shadows. "Damn strait, and don't stare at me with your mouth open like some moron, oh wait, actually the look suits you quite nicely." "I see death has done nothing to dull you wit," said Kurama. "Yeah, didn't Toguro kill you?" asked Kuwabara, more confused that usual. "Yes, but Enma, not that ko brat, the real deal has allowed me to return for this event." Genkai answered. But before she could finish Yusuke had her in his arms crying, "I knew you would come back Baasan, I missed you so-" Yusuke began but quickly separated and finished, "I mean, jeeze why bring a fossil like you back how much time do you have left anyway, a week?" "Idiot," Genkai countered, keeping up her usual tirade with the loud-mouth student, but inside Genkai was glad to see her protégé once more. Yusuke coughed and asked in a much deeper voice "Any who, what event were you talking about?" "The Fight Club." the old woman answered cryptically. "Fight Club," repeated Kurama, a look of realization in his emerald eyes, "was that not the phrase that caused the door to rise from the dune?" "Genkai nodded curtly, "very good fox, it's good to see one of you has a brain." "Ah well, someone has to keep these ingrates together," Kuwabara said smugly with his arms on hips and then flashing the peace sign, which caused everyone else to do the hardest face plant in history. (Author's note: face plant is that strange anime fall down thing, come on, I had to include at least one.) "Truer words were never spoken Kuwabara," Kurama said amicably with a wide grin with one hand waving and the other covering Hiei's mouth. "But what is this Fight Club," the fox thief asked. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss it." Genkai responded, placing a golden time piece back in her pocket. "Follow me," and with that she began walking down the hallway at an incredible pace. The Reikai Tentei ran and caught up with her at the very end of the hallway and what they saw shocked them. It was an arena, more massive than anything ever beheld by the team. In the center was a fighting ring, reminiscent of the one used at the Dark Tournament but much larger. Around the ring there were rows upon rows of stadium style seats, stretching high in to the sky filled with not only demons as Yusuke had expected, but humans, animals, androids and creatures he had never seen before. It was simply too much and Yusuke felt like going back when he noticed the other beings standing on the grass, like himself, on every side of the ring. He saw a man who looked very much like Kurama only smaller with a cross shaped scar and a sword clearly a warrior, he stood silently with several similarly equipped men and a woman. Several yards away from that group stood a small blonde haired kid with what seemed to be his friends, the couldn't be more than twelve years old!. But before Yusuke could checkout the other groups, a guy with long white hair in a red, kimono...thingy came blasting from a door similar to one he had entered the stadium through. On this guy's back was a cute girl with a bow. Following the wierdo came a monk, another chick and a tornado with really awful fashion sense. "Genkai," Yusuke whispered, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" "Yes, please enlighten us Genkai," Kurama agreed. "You'll find out soon enough," Genkai replied with a knowing smile. "Well I see that the final team four today's pool has entered the stadium so we may know begin!" Called an extremely attractive blonde in a weird outfit and weirder hat from center ring into her microphone. "And the first match up will be....Team Inuyasha and Team Urameshi!!!"   
OK Intermission. I know, I know, long and boring but hey, I had to introduce the plot first. And no, the entire Fight club story will not be staring the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I simply used them as a vehicle for introducing the Fight Club and because they and the Inuyasha crowd will be the first rumblers. Why use the Reikai Tentei instead of Inuyasha and friends, well because I am simply into Yu Yu Hakusho right now. Completely  
arbitrary. Alright, did you get a snack, drink some juice, go to the  
bathroom? I hope so because the rest of this chappie will make you piss  
your pants. Enjoy.  
"Ok, now is a good time to fill us in on things Genkai," Yusuke hollered. He quickly glanced at the new arrivals, assuming them to be this 'Inuya- whatever' bunch, huh ok good; they seemed as confused as he was. "I told you already twerp, this is the Fight Club, now get up there," Genkai said, punctuating with a hard kick to Yusuke's backside. "Hey old bag, I'm not going on any ring until you tell us what the hell all this is!" Hiei explained. "Yes, please elucidate Genkai," Kurama said. "Hellooooooooooo? Team Urameshi, Team Inuyasha, we're burning valuable daylight here," called the woman with the microphone. "I'll make this quick, the Fight Club is the ultimate Tournament," Genkai said swiftly. "It is a collection of the greatest fighters across time and space, it's a longstanding tradition, and didn't Koenma tell you anything?" All shook his head. Genkai sighed. "Ok the Fight Club is, goddamit will that white haired oaf keep it down!?" Genkai screeched. Across the ring, a demon was making a bigger fuss than any on team Urameshi could make. "Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said, while ogling the microphone woman and drooling profusely, Sango hit him with her boomerang. "Shut it monk," Inuyasha responded, probably his most polite statement so far. "Listen lady, get the wax outta your big ears and listen. I'm friggn sick of being yanked around like a dog, what the hell is this Fight Club?!" The announcer looked confused, "you mean you d-don't know?" "Do I look like you know, you damn moron, if I don't get some answers I swear-" The hanyou began, "Oswari," and was down. "Thanks er..." The announcer said shaking hands with the girl who laid Inuyasha flat. "Kagome," responded the woman, "and you are?" "The Black Magician Girl!" answered the announcer triumphantly. "Um...ok," said Kagome, "but could you please explain what's going on, we got this invitation yesterday and a priestess sent us here and...." "Ah dammit," Genkai muttered, no longer able to listen to the polite young girl stammer. "Announcer, as crazy as this may sound to you (author: picture Genkai sarcastic as hell right there) I think the two of us are the only one's with the faintest notion of what The Fight Club is, so please, explain." The gorgeous announcer nodded and then turning to the audience, extended her hands, smiled and began to describe the ancient tradition of the Fight Club. "The Fight Club was started many eons ago, and since has been held every 13 years. It is a celebration of strength and combat skill. A place where the greatest warriors, wizards, demons, and fighters in general come together to determine who will be named the ultimate combatant. The Fight Club lasts as long as necessary, and is divided into many pools. This pool is the first and is called 'Ki Melee' in accordance with the kind of fighters that will battle today. The invitation all you warriors received was sent to you because you have gained recognition as brilliant fighters and are worthy of challenging your contemporaries!" "And say we have no interest in such a title," Called out Hiei, "are we to leave?" The Black Magician Girl just giggled, "Well you can do that but there is another prize. The winners are permitted to make a wish, any at all and it will come true." She looked at Inuyasha and Miroku, "perhaps you want to change something about yourself, or maybe lift a curse?" The announcer than turned toward Hiei and the others, "or maybe the ability to tell someone close to you a secret or resurrect a loved one from the dead." Both teams flinched. The shapely blonde giggled once more. "So shall we precede?" "Why not?" called a voice, unmistakably Inuyasha. "Could be fun." "Yes," agreed Hiei from across the ring, "fun..." he trailed off, and the others could see through him."Wonderful," the Magician Girl beamed. Well then everybody step onto the ring, now, who will be fighting first?" Inuyasha stepped forward, "I'll,-" but suddenly a brown tornado was in front of him. "Sorry dog turd," taunted Kouga, "maybe you can have the next one." "You sunnofa" "oswari," Kagome finished for her hanyou friend. "Terrific," Exclaimed the announcer. "And from Team Urameshi?" "Me," Hiei said instantly. "Alrighty then, so for Team Urameshi we have Hiei and from Team Inuyasha, Kouga! Now I must ask other team members to leave the ring. And let the battle begin when I sound this bell!" A golden bell materialized in her hands. "How does she now my name?" Wondered Hiei and Kouga simultaneously, but before any further musings the bell rang and the battle was on! Hiei drew his katana and vanished, Kouga followed suit and soon a most unentertaining battle between two invisible forces began. "Wow, that's fast, let's use the Relativity Spell so everyone else can see!" The Black Magician Girl then uttered something out of the microphone and suddenly the audience could see the two combatants in a heated battle. Hiei was slashing his sword with the grace that comes with mastery but Kouga continued to dodge. "Is that all you got shorty?" Called the wolf demon. "Not even close," Replied Hiei throwing off his cloak and whipping his sword like a conductor's baton at Kouga's neck. However the wolf span at such high speeds he became like a tornado and was able to deflect Hiei's assault. The tornado span around Hiei and the wolf reappeared who launched a vicious uppercut that connected with Hiei's jaw. With his Shikon enhanced strength, Kouga sent the fire apparition into the sky. But he never came down. Kouga looked around anxiously for his foe but found nothing. He stood in the center of the ring, tense, ready to dodge when he heard, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Before he could do anything, the wolf was flattened by a punch from Hiei, supercharged with green and black flames. Hiei wasted no time. He ran at the felled Kouga, ready to end the fight with his sword but the wolf whirl winded, blowing Hiei away and his sword into the audience. "Heh, not so tough without that blade I'd wager." "Worst wager of your life my friend," was a cackling Hiei's response as he slowly untied the bandana around his forehead. Sango's eyes widened, "Kouga be careful! That's a jagan, a third eye some demons have. It gives them strange powers!" Kouga nodded. "Well let's see if your little eyeball stands a chance against my powers." Hiei spat. "Please, do you mean those ridiculous gems in your arm and legs?" Kouga backed away, awestruck. "What, how do you know about the shikon?" "Fool, my jagan allows me to see things others cannot, and if you think some shiny rocks under your skin will be your salvation you are more an idiot than you look." And with this, Hiei opened his jagan completely and launched himself at Kouga. The wolf however was as swift as the wind and whirl winded behind Hiei, "you use that maneuver far too often," Hiei said as he turned around and fired a punch at Kouga's face. The shikon powered demon used his energized up legs to quickly back away and narrowly avoided the assault. He then launched his own but Hiei threw up a block for every punch. "Dammit! Now that guy is on the offensive and Hiei still can't hit 'im!" Kuwabara reported. "Perhaps..." Kurama answered. "What do you mean?" Asked Yusuke. "It's true that Hiei's challenger is faster on foot but Hiei's reflexes and reaction time still exceed his. It's a small advantage but although Hiei would never admit this, he has no attack in his arsenal appropriate for such a quick opponent. The dragon is far too slow and his sword is gone." "Will he loose?" Inquired Kuwabara anxiously. "I can't say, he may still have one move that can end this, but if he uses it poorly it may be his own end." "Getting tired over there?" Kouga asked confidently, he was in control once again. "You may be able to block my hits but you can't keep up with me, and while I remain unaffected thanks to my wolf endurance, you grow wearier upon every attack." "hn," was Hiei's reply, "a true amateur, doesn't even know when he's about to DIE!" Hiei suddenly leapt into the air, then, before Kouga could react, he flew down like a raptor and aimed a hard kick at the wolf's face...but missed. Hiei landed far too hard on the floor, which cracked and nearly shattered under the impact. The fire demon was right below Kouga who, now recovering from shock was laughing giddily. "Idiot, that was your big attack, the one that would end this fight. You missed! Well, don't worry it will be your last mistake." Kouga kicked the fallen warrior gruffly in the gut with a massive shikon kick, flinging the smaller demon near the edge of the ring. "Look at you," the wolf man laughed, "the big scary jagan isn't as tough as it's made out to be. Oh well, say goodbye to Fight Club!" Kouga threw back his head and laughed as he lifted his leg to deliver the final jewel powered stomp to his opponent's head. But the limb came down slowly, far too slowly and weakly to do any real damage to Hiei. The sword master sat up, pushed away Kouga's foot and chuckled while spitting blood. "Oh I'm afraid the jagan was far tougher than it's made out to be, or rather more useful." Hiei said mockingly, he held out his hand, a hand that held two shikon fragments!!! "But...how... wha...no?" Kouga stammered, looking down at his once greatest weapons but now all but useless legs. "Did you actually believe that I missed you on purpose?" Hiei asked. "Bu...but you fell so hard... I thought that..." The half koorime scoffed at this. "Only to make it convincing, my true purpose was not to hit you with some pathetic kick, but to steal your only weapon. I told you, my jagan allows me to see things others can't and I was so quick you never even felt me tear the jewel out. Ahahaha." "But what about the other leg?" Kouga asked frantically, "You couldn't have torn out both in less that a second." "True," Hiei conceded, "at least I wasn't willing to risk it. So I allowed you to kick me, as you did I tore out the second shard." Hiei was now in his element, taunting his frightened and weakened foe. "That kick did some damage but it was worth the assault to steal the jewel and now you are helpless." Kouga looked at the jewel shards hungrily but knew if he lunged for them, Hiei would be ready so he smiled. "Heh, I may not be as fast now but I will soon have the shards again. You forgot the one in my arm. In your condition a single smack will be enough to finish you off!" Hiei stared, still battered and bruised, sitting on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. "H'n." "Grrrr..." Kouga growled, severely perturbed at the lack of emotion coming from his doomed opponent, "DIE BASTARD!!!" Kouga charged, rage and fear driving him to speeds near his shikon educed velocity. The wolf's arm was raised over head, glowing with white lightning, all the power of the shard was being put into this singular hit. Kouga leapt and came zooming down like a thunderbolt of doom, his glowing forearm leading the assault about to make contact with Hiei...the fire demon pointed his outstretched hand toward the stadium, nano seconds later, as Kouga's fist began to brush his fast Hiei swung his sword. The forearm of Kouga, now dead and lackluster flew into the crowd, spewing bright red blood. Hiei sidestepped, almost allowing the traumatized Kouga to finish his descent but the demon never touched the earth. With a dozen blindingly fast slashes of his blade Hiei reduced the great leader of the demon wolf pang to gory chunks. "Another useful ability of the jagan," Hiei explained to his desecrated foe, "telekinesis." And with that the apparition sheathed his sword, sluicing all but the already stained blood onto the once pristine tile covering of the ring. He looked around the stadium to mixed reactions from the crowd. Then he focused his attention on the remaining members of Team Inuyasha, "Welcome to Fight Club." the swordsmen muttered and calmly walked off the ensanguined stage.   
Well what did you think of the opening chapter? I hope you like it for there are more to come and best of all, the subsequent fights will all come  
with a poll, so you- the reader- can decide the outcome!  
Back to Tournament Menu 


	2. Battle 2: Genkai and Kagome

Battle 2: Kagome and Genkai  
  
The reincarnation of one of the greatest priestesses of all time sat on a large, leather couch surrounded by her closest friends. Though she was in the spacious absolutely gorgeous suite all Fight Club teams were given, the time traveling girl could not be consoled. She had never really considered Kouga and her relationship very close, after all he had kidnapped her and tried to kill Inuyasha, but the wolf had a good heart and he had loved her. Whether it was the truth or just a ploy to get the jewel shards she did not and now would never know. Of course, Kagome had never really loved Kouga back but she had a certain amount of affection for him and she, along with Sango, Miroku, and even Inuyasha were just beginning to call him ally and friend. "I just can't believe he's dead," she murmured to her friends." Bringing fresh images of his incredibly violent death, since falling down the well and meeting Inuyasha, Kagome had seen violence and death at a scale no teenage girl or any person for that matter should see, but this was different. To see a comrade simply slashed to bits like that at such close range, so quickly and coldly, with blood and tissue flying everywhere. Ugh...she was going to make herself vomit again. "What worries me more than anything," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence, "is how quickly that three-eyed guy finished the job. I mean, I could take Kouga pretty easily if I cut loose but...not like that." The hanyou trailed off. Kagome looked up at her demon friend, sitting on the armrest of the couch, his form all but lost in his loose red kimono. Despite the trauma of the day before, Kagome could not help feeling safe when she saw the silver- haired boy and knew he was nearby. "Agreed," said Miroku to Inuyasha, then he turned, "Sango, you seemed somewhat familiar with that...oculus on the fighter's forehead. It seemed to be a source of power, is there a way to destroy it?" "I assume your talking about the demon's jagan? The jagan is a third eye which allows demons to see through walls, flesh and other obstructions. It also gives them telepathy and as we saw yesterday telekinesis. What puzzles me is usually demons with a jagan are petty thieves, and not particularly strong. But sometimes a jagan can be added artificially. But this drains much of the demon's power and I don't know why someone who is so obviously a fighter would sacrifice so much strength for a few thieve techniques." Sango responded. "Who gives a crap why he has it? The important thing is that he does and it allowed him to kick Kouga's ass. Instead of listening to demon trivia we should to find a way to beat three-eyes and the other fighters as well!" Inuyasha exploded. "He's right." Kagome agreed. "Let's try to go over some strategies for winning the next fight. The three-eyed guy was obviously wounded pretty badly so I doubt he'll be fighting anytime soon, but did anyone get a look at the rest of the team?" And so the now four person team of a hanyou, a demon slayer, a priest, and a reincarnated priestess began work on plans to avenge the life of their fallen compatriot.  
  
Elsewhere, the Reikai Tentei also plotted. "Eew, I can't get over how gross that fight was." Whined Kuwabara. "Yes, it was indeed gruesome but the point is Hiei was the victor and now we must look toward the future, not regret the past." Kurama said. "Right," Yusuke agreed, "We need to come up with some plan for beating the rest of them." "Hn," said Hiei, "why don't I just finish them all off, it would be much quicker and easier." "No way are you getting all the glory shorty!" Kuwabara shouted. "I must agree with Kuwabara on this," Kurama said, "the woman with the boomerang seemed to be somewhat familiar with your jagan, Hiei, and she may know of a way to beat you. It would be wise for someone else to fight." "I assume that means you?" Hiei replied bitterly. "Yes, our enemies will be most likely expecting you to fight again, so allow me to go to throw off their strategy and learn of their fighting methods." Kurama answered. "Sounds good," said Yusuke, "as long as I get to fight the dog-eared one, I have a feeling he's the toughest." "Whatever," Hiei responded, resigned. "But I get to fight after this one then!" Kuwabara pronounced. Genkai observed her team, psychic intuition telling her that the plan may have to change.  
  
The next day both teams returned to the ring, now cleaned of Kouga's remains, it appeared just as pristine as before, but for the Inuyasha team the platform could never look the same. "Now tell me how this is supposed to work again," Inuyasha muttered into Kagome's ear. The girl sighed; Inuyasha understood perfectly, he just didn't like it. "We make it look like you are going to be the next fighter, so that team will send out their toughest guy, which we think is three-eyes. But make sure he gets on the ring before you do because once he does, I'll jump on and hit him with a sacred arrow, being a demon that should destroy him instantly." "Fine, but if it doesn't I want you off that stage as soon as possible and let me rip that guy to pieces." Inuyasha growled. Kagome nodded, she was angry as Inuyasha for not respecting the plan and not trusting her, but she knew despite his gruffness he was simply worried. "Alright."  
  
"Have both teams decided on a fighter?!" The Dark Magician Girl asked into the microphone.  
  
"Yeah," called Inuyasha, "Yes," Kurama answered. Uh oh, Kagome thought it's not the guy, who killed Kouga, but he's diffidently a demon, I guess the plan is still in motion. "All right then, will both fighters please step onto the stage?" Said the announcer. Kurama stepped onto the ring as did Kagome. "What, I thought that dog boy was fighting," cried Yusuke. Kurama looked surprised as well, "this is unexpected." "State your name fighter," the chipper announce commanded, "Kagome." "And your name sir?" But before Kurama could answer he was knocked off stage and in his place stood..."Genkai." "What are you doing Genkai?" Asked Kurama. "That girl is a miko, Kurama," the old master replied, "meaning she would have a hug edge over any demon who challenges her, so if you're smart you and the others will leave this to me." "Alrighty then," The Dark Magician Girl said, "then let the fight begin!" "Wait," Inuyasha cried, "Kagome, she's not a demon, so your arrow isn't any good. Switch with me!" "Sorry sir, but once a fighter has stated his or her name he or she can not leave the ring," The Dark Magician Girl explained. "What a bunch of shit," Inuyasha answered, "Kagome come down!" But poor Inuyasha was flattened by an Oswari spell before he could finish. And the battle began.  
  
"Listen to me girl," Genkai said, "I have no interest in harming a youngster such as you, so please surrender." "I'm sorry but I can't do that," Kagome answered. "I can't allow Kouga's death to be in vain." And with that she pulled an arrow from her quiver, knocked her bow and let loose. The arrow flew straight and true, a pink arrow appearing about it as it sped toward Genkai. The psychic jumped into the air at the last moment, allowing the arrow to detonate like a missile underneath her. She landed behind Kagome, "Impressive, you have real power but no training, please just give up." "No," Kagome answered angrily and let loose another arrow. Once again Genkai evaded the assault easily. Kagome fired again and again until the entire ring was enveloped in the violet smoke of the mystic explosions. "You can loose as many of those arrows as you like, but no good will come if you can't hit me," Genkai called from the other side of the ring. She's right though Kagome but what else can I do? Genkai sighed, it was a shame that the girl had to be beaten but the old fighter had never condoned wasting time. She crouched and powered up, forcing a small torrent of wind about her, a small blue orb appeared on her fingertip, a spirit gun bullet; the blast would not kill the girl but would certainly put her out of commission for a while. Genkai launched, appearing instantaneously before Kagome, floating a few feet over the girls head, with index finger locked and ready. "Spirit Gun!" A brilliant blue beam shot from the old woman's finger straight at Kagome, the girl threw up her hands in panic and desperation and, the shot was blocked. Both fighters looked on stunned as the spirit gun had been neutralized by a pink curved shield of energy in front of Kagome. "What?" Kagome wondered as she put down her hands, the shield disappeared. It seems that her own powers are being awoken in response to mine; I'll have to end this before she gains more strength. Kagome looked at her hands in wonder, how had she done that? She felt something flowing through her, like electricity, raw power surged. She had never felt this way, it was like grabbing an power cord while standing in water, and she was energized. If only she knew how to use it! "Spirit Wave!" Cried Genkai as a huge wave of pale blue energy raced toward Kagome, the miko stretched fourth hr hands and thought shield. Instantly the same mystical shield appeared and absorbed the attack. Kagome looked on in wonder that soon became confidence. She kicked her bow off the ground into her hands with skill she never knew she had and quickly notched an arrow. The projectile burst into violet flame instantly and Kagome let it loose. The mystical arrow flew at Genkai at twice the previous speed, the psychic leapt into the air only to find the arrow was following her. She continued into the air, higher and higher, ducking and weaving to avoid the weapon. Soon though, her momentum began wearing off, soon Genkai would fall back down to earth, but she had a plan. She leaned hard to her left, avoiding the arrow and began to plummet to the ground, or more accurately Kagome. With the arrow mere inches behind her, the aged fighter fell toward Kagome at top speed until she was only feet away, then rolled to the right, leaving the only the arrow on a collision course with Kagome. With unnatural speed, Kagome notched another arrow and launched it at the first with only a second to spare. The two arrows collided, the second knocking the first off course, right into Genkai. With a resounding explosion the arrow made contact. Dust and violet smoke misted over the arena, but when it settle Genkai was gone, and in her place stood a striking young woman with large eyes and pink hair. "I didn't think that I would be forced to use my full power," said the young woman. "Wait, what happened to the old lady?" Asked a bewildered Kagome. "You're looking at her," and with that Genkai flew at Kagome sending punch and kick while still in midair. Kagome countered every assault with her bow, blocking every strike. "Stalemate," Kurama said.  
  
Genkai pulled back and powered up a large sphere of power and fired, Kagome caught it with hands aflame with pink fire and destroyed it. The young miko then fired an arrow which Genkai promptly cut in half, the battle then resumed. "This could go on forever," Sango mused. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. I'm becoming more tired by the second, Genkai worried I must end this fight. She stopped punching and flipped backwards. The master crouched into a sparring position, instantly blue flame burst from her body and flickered like a torrent of ki. "Come," was all Genkai said. Before stopping to think, Kagome charged in wild state of rage brought on by her new power. Genkai smiled and let loose a furious upper cut, then punch and finally a roundhouse kick. The spirit wave enhanced hits threw Kagome to the other side of the stage, battered and seemingly defeated. Genkai, drained of power, reverted to her elderly form, and breathed deeply triumphant. "Kagome! Get up!" Inuyasha screamed from the sidelines, "You crazy old bag, I'll kill you!" The hanyou raged, held back valiantly by Sango and Miroku. But Inuyasha's outburst did indeed have some effect. The sound of her friend's voice penetrated Kagome's brain, reminding her why she was in this mad battle. The memory of Kouga's demise flashed inside her skull. She stood up, covered in dirt and dust but very much alive. Without a sound, she pulled the three remaining arrows from her quiver and notched them to her bowstring. Her entire form was engulfed in energy emanating from the trinity of projectiles. "What? The only priestess with this kind of power was Kikyo but she died hundreds of years ago," Genkai exclaimed before realization hit her. "Of course." Kagome launched her attack, all three made contact with a bone-crunching explosion. Genkai was defeated. Kagome stood breathing heavily for a few moments before collapsing, barely conscious. "Winner....Kagome!" Announced the Dark Magician Girl, the first to awake from the stupor brought on by the immense technique. Both teams rushed toward the ring to grab their respective friend. "Holy crap," Yusuke muttered to Kurama, "if Genkai is already out of commission then I think we may have a real problem on our hands." "Yes, but at least the priestess seems to be in a similar condition." Kurama responded. "Don't worry you guys, I'll take the next on," Kuwabara said with confidence, tempered b his worry for Genkai.  
  
"You did a great job Kagome," Miroku whispered into the ear of the exhausted miko. "Yeah, that was amazing," even Inuyasha seceded. Kagome smiled, she had done her part, and Kouga would be avenged. Now she just had to leave everything to Inuyasha. 


	3. Battle 3: Kuwabara and Sango

Battle Three: Kuwabara and Sango  
  
"Man, I still can't believe that girl tore through Genkai like that," stated Kuwabara. The Reikai Tentei all sat around the door to the hospital of the Fight Club. "How is she doing by the way?" the tall adolescent asked. "The doctor says she'll be fine," Yusuke replied mechanically. "A full recovery is expected in a day or so." "Damn...." Kuwabara began and then brightened. "Well I guess it's up to me to put us back in the lead!" "Hn," mocked Hiei, "do humans have incredibly dismal vision or are you stupider than I thought?" "What's that supposed to mean you runt?!" Exclaimed Kuwabara. "It's supposed to mean that if the rest of those fighters have power comparable to that of the girl then you wouldn't last five seconds against any one. I suggest we leave this to me." "Hiei we've been this before," Yusuke said, breaking his silence. "We can't run the risk of loosing you because that demon hunter girl may know how to counter the jagan. Besides, whether you'll admit it or not, you're still injured from your fight with the wolf guy." "Fine," Hiei scoffed, "let the fool get himself killed." "Alright!" Kuwabara cheered, "It's Kuwabara's time to shine." "I suppose I will have to fight after you then," Kurama said to Kuwabara sadly. He would respect his friends wish to fight but did not like the fact the human would be facing unknown opponents. Kuwabara's strategies were more often than not fairly crude. 'May his luck be with him today', Kurama thought.  
  
Back at Inuyasha's room, Kagome slept, for the most part uninjured but exhausted. "Kagome was fantastic," Miroku beamed, "If she learns to control her power we may have this thing won!" "Wait what happened again?" Asked Shippou, the kitsune had slept throughout the match. "Later," Inuyasha answered curtly. "Powerful or not, she's out now and we have to decide who will go next." The hanyou looked down at the sleeping form of his friend, he would see that no harm came to her, even if it meant no more fighting. That last battle had really given him a scare. "I'll go," said Sango. The demon hunter had already dressed in her fighting uniform, complete with mask, katana, and massive demon-bone boomerang. "Fine by me," Inuyasha said, "just be careful, and with that he reclined onto the couch and fell asleep."Is he serious?" Asked Sango angrily, the match was in less than an hour and the so called team leader was snoozing. "He's just gathering his strength, if all goes well, Inuyasha will face off against our enemies' team leader and for that he must rest." Miroku reasoned. SLAP! It seemed reasoning was not all the monk was doing as his face burned red from Sango's strike. "Ugh," the demon slayer groaned exasperated, rubbing her behind. "You stay here too," and with that she slammed the door and began her journey toward the ring.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Inquired the Dark Magician Girl, getting the audience into a proper frenzy for the next bought. "And who will be today's contestants?" Sango, flanked by Miroku, who had come down later, and Shippou, refusing to miss another fight, stepped forward and stated her name. "WHAT?" Cried Kuwabara, "a girl? They can't expect me to fight a girl!" "Would you rather I do it?" Asked Hiei rudely, smiling at Kuwabara's plight. "No way!" Stated the orange-haired fighter and before thinking, climbed onstage in a huff. "Kuwabara!" He pronounced triumphantly before remembering his opponent was...a girl! "Oh no...." "Ironically, Kuwabara is doing us a great service," Kurama said to Hiei, the only other fighter due to Yusuke's refusal to leave Genkai alone. "That woman is the demon slayer who knew about your jagan. If he defeats her than you can fight again, if not than at least we will know her combat style." "True," Hiei responded. "Perhaps the fool has a purpose, no matter how inadvertent."  
  
"Now don't think I'll go easy on you," Kuwabara said with a huge gulp, "because your, you know a...a ...girl." "I know," Sango said, completely missing Kuwabara's hesitance, "this is a war and no mercy is to be expected." Huge beads of sweat appeared on Kuwabara's head, which he shook away because Sango was charging. At lightning speed the woman ran toward Kuwabara, grabbing her gargantuan weapon and throwing it at her quarry. Kuwabara powered up his Spirit Sword just in time and blocked the attack. He held hard against the bone projectile, struggling with the effort of holding the thing back. Finally he forced it to the ground and remained stationary; he didn't know what to do. "What are you doing?" Asked Sango as she calmly picked up the boomerang at her opponent's feet without any sort of attack... "I um...I can't fight girls," Kuwabara stammered. "Why not?" Inquired Sango, "It. it just...goes against my code." Replied Kuwabara. 'Oh great,' thought Sango, 'I have to fight the macho guy, oh well; it should be an easy victory then.' "Forgive me," the woman said, "I feel badly defeating you without opposition but I must do my part." 'Crap,' Kuwabara said to himself, 'If I loose Hiei will never shut up about it, but I can't hit a girl. Hey! Maybe I can just block until she gets tired and gives up! Yeah that's it!' The fighter powered up both of his spirit swords and held them up against Sango's flying boomerang again, this time throwing it into the audience. "Heh, heh, hey just surrender now!" He said proudly. "Damn," Sango muttered, "He won't hit me but he has enough power to defend himself." She drew her katana and race toward her enemy. She slashed and slashed and slashed, but Kuwabara kept blocking. "A regular sword can't take on two spirit ones," the goofy combatant explained, and he was right. Sango sheathed her blade and began attacking with fist and foot, knowing Kuwabara would not block with blades for fear of hurting her. She was right, both swords vanished and Kuwabara began blocking with his hands. Unfortunately for Sango, the man, though seemingly imbecile was much shrewder than he appeared and a great martial artist, he met her blow for blow. 'This isn't working,' Sango grated to herself. 'Hey, this is working!' Cheered Kuwabara silently. Suddenly, Sango had an idea. She slipped her mask over her face and threw several smoke bombs at Kuwabara's head! Before the poor guy could do anything the bombs detonated in his face, releasing a toxic gas, lethal only to demons, but still having a narcotic effect over humans. Soon Kuwabara would be knocked unconscious. "Ah dammit," coughed the fighter, surrounded by a cloud of fumes. Now all Sango had to do was wait, but after a few minutes the man was still awake. He stumbled from the cloud landing on his face, but still lucid. Kurama almost laughed, Hiei did.  
  
"What? How?" Asked Sango incredulously. "That's a...cough...pretty dirty trick heh heh." Kuwabara said, picking himself up. "But not enough to stop good ol' Kuwabara."So do you give up?" 'This guy has determination, I'll give him that,' thought Sango, 'Now I feel really bad doing this.' This being a massive elbow to Kuwabara's face. The poor fellow fell down to the floor again, his nose bleeding. Sango continued to pummel him, aiming for knocking him out, rather than pain or damage. "Heh, your lucky your not a guy or else I'd..." Kuwabara started before a punch in the face silenced him. Sango almost said sorry, but her training took over and she continued the assault. Soon Kuwabara was incapacitated, though he continued to chuckle a little. "Ah damn, can't move, Hiei will never let me forget this...." "Winner....SANGO!" Cried the Dark Magician Girl to a less than please audience, the fight had been far from exciting, most spectators felt more sorry for the vanquished than anything else. Hiei and Kurama jumped to the stage and lifted Kuwabara off the floor, "Sorry guys, I just can't fight with ladies." Kuwabara babbled on the brink of consciousness. "We know, you did admirably Kuwabara," Kurama said, "Anyone can fight, but to stick with ones ideals in the face of adversity is a rare trait." "Yes," Hiei nodded, praying the human would not remember what he was saying, "well done." Thought Kuwabara had lost the match, he had gained the hidden respect of a demon.  
  
"God job Sango," Miroku cheered as the demon slayer walked off stage sulkily. "I feel horrible Miroku, that wasn't a fight; that was just a beating." She responded. Miroku nodded, "I understand completely, but you did what had to be done, its not your fault the enemy refused to fight." "Yeah, that sucked," Shippou said, "what a boring fight." Sango looked away, someday after all this was over, she would make it up to that man, Kuwa-something or other. But until then, there was a tournament to win and so she, Miroku, and Shippou walked back up to the room to wake Inuyasha. Three fights down, two victories, one more win would clinch the tournament, but something told Sango the remaining two fighters would have none of the reservation as the orange haired sword wielder. No reservations at all. It was crunch time, possibly final battle, and Sango knew that like an animal, nothing is more dangerous than a cornered demon. 


	4. Battle 4: Kurama and Miroku

It was up to Kurama now, with Yusuke still refusing to leave Genkai, Kuwabara beaten into submission and Hiei, though he would never admit it still injured; the fox demon was the team's only chance for deliverance. Kurama sat alone on a window sill, staring out at the vast expanses of whatever plane of existence the Fight Club took place on. He pondered whether he was in Makai, the Spirit World, Earth, or perhaps some other mysterious realm. He reviewed his strategies and all possible outcomes for the quickly approaching match. Though one could never tell, Kurama's spirit energy was fairly low compared to that of Hieie and Yusuke, yet he was potentially the most lethal of the three because of his agile mind. In a fight, Kurama could see every possible solution and being a brilliant strategist, act upon it. Of course his ability to control Makai plants and thief skills also came in handy. The fox drew a beautiful rose from his long red hair and kicked a pillow into the air; before the cushion could even finish its ascent a long, green whip had reduced it to feathers. The whip vanished just as quickly and Kurama returned the rose to its resting place. The fight was in only a few hours, he had some rehearsing to do.  
  
Miroku was in a similar state. The next fight would be his, Inuyasha had resolved to fight last and Sango wanted a break, though the monk did not know why. He examined his staff, almost unbreakable; its sturdy wood had withstood a slash from the Tetsuaiga unscathed. Miroku drew from the folds of his purple and black robes a dozen thin papers adorned with Buddhist symbols. Spells of binding, spells of power, spells of death, and an assortment of other demon fighting curses were written upon the sheets. Finally he examined his right hand; the one covered in cloth and bound with a rosary, here was his greatest weapon and simultaneously ultimate burden. The wind-tunnel, a curse placed upon his grandfather by Naraku, a void in space and time that would one day consume him, but until then could be used to defeat the strongest of opponents. Miroku hoped he would not have to use the wind-tunnel but he felt no confidence.  
  
The time to fight was now. Both teams assembled for a fourth time around the miraculous ring and lovely announcer. "Now for the fourth and perhaps final match of this Tournament," The Dark Magician Girl said, "Who will it be?" "Miroku," "Kurama." "All Right! Now that each team has chosen a fighter let the battle begin!" "Be careful Kurama," pleaded Kuwabara from his lying position on the grass, broken and bruised but refusing to stay in the hospital. "I'll try," said Kurama softly with a smile. Hiei, the thief's best friend, met his gaze and nodded and Kurama climbed the stairs to the ring. Miroku already stood there, the two locked eyes, priest and demon, lecher and gentlemen, fighter and fighter. "Begin!" Commanded the lovely announcer, and with that a war started.  
  
Miroku wasted no time; he pulled out a curse and threw it on the ground before Kurama. Instantly a wall of smoke blasted from the ground and enveloped Kurama in an opaque cone, the fox was blind. But the priest knew that was not enough, he drew two spells of binding and threw them into the smoke, feeling a small charge of magic when the activated. Now his quarry was blinded and paralyzed, and Miroku could take all the shots he wanted. And shots did he take, via a new technique created just for this battle. Mirku swung his staff, releasing a wave of energy completely invisible except for the dust it momentum kicked up. The attack darted into the smoke, striking its target head on. Miroku swung again and again, loosing waves of power at the stagnate Kurama, he paused, the smoke would be clearing soon and he would be able to witness his handiwork. The cylinder of smog began to dissipate and finally vanished completely but what remained shocked and horrified Miroku. Kurama stood surrounding by a great dome of swirling, flying petals, still stricken by two binding spells but completely unharmed. "What the hell?" Inuyasha exploded, "this guy uses flowers in fights?" "Huh huh, alright Kurama!" Kuwabara called. Miroku watched horrified as Kurama smiled and allowed the petals to cut the curses into shreds. "I thought I might as well wait for that confounded veil of yours to disappear before releasing myself of your bonds, mobility is not good if one is blind." Kurama explained amiably. "Impressive," Miroku said respectively, "but a little cleverness will not save you my friend." And with that the monk threw an exploding curse. Kurama jumped and barely dodged the paper before it detonated where the demon once stood. Miroku launched several more, instantly the rose whip appeared in Kurama's hand and he deftly destroyed each papyrus missile before it could reach him. "I guess he does use flowers," Sango answered obviously to Inuyasha who just sighed woefully. Miroku looked on as the demon and his strange weapon landed on the ring silently, completely un-phased and looking just as he did before the fight began. "Your move sir," Kurama said politely with a hand gesture.  
  
Miroku smiled and without warning charged at Kurama, but the demon was ready. However, he was not ready for Miroku's next move. Mere feet away from his opponent, the monk drew a new spell, one that read 'stone.' It flew at Kurama, attaching itself to his torso, immediately the demon went slack, he bent over and his arms swung lifelessly at his sides. Miroku was on him in a flash, sending a crushing blow to the thief's chin with the bottom of his staff. "What happened to Kurama?" Kuwabara anxiously asked Hiei, the fire demon looked on in horror as he saw the spell, "that's a stone spell, it makes the victims body become like granite, by some magic manipulation of the blood, causing all movement to be incredibly dampened." Hiei was correct, Kurama felt his entire being harden and become amazingly weighty, and though he did not look it, the fox knew his body had become a stone. Yet somehow Miroku's attacks felt the same. The priest landed blow after blow to his enemy's face, gut, and head and it was beginning to take its toll. Kurama was a mess, bloody and scarred, but worst of all, unable to counter in any way. "Listen, I am a reasonable man, surrender and I'll lift the curse and let you go," Miroku said. The offer sounded great but Kurama knew that if he didn't win then the tournament was lost, something that could not happen. "My apologies friend, but it appears I am not as reasonable as you." Miroku looked almost sad, obviously the demon was civilized, but he his duty. He ended his physical assault and grabbed another exploding curse from his long robes. He aimed the weapon at Kurama but before he could fire his spell, the battle took yet another turn.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and muttered some incoherent conjuring; a grotesque plant sprouted from the ground and attached itself to Kurama's shoulder. Miroku looked on in horror as the thing began to seemingly suck Kurama's blood. "Eew," sneered Inuyasha, Sango, and Kuwabara simultaneously while Hiei smiled. The plant took another gulp and then suddenly stopped, swayed a bit and then fell to ground with a resounding thud that bellied its size, meanwhile Kurama stretched his arms. "But...How?" Asked Miroku as his quarry tore off the now meaningless stone spell and moved freely. "The stone spell hardens demon blood, immobilizing them." The priest told himself more that anybody. "Exactly," said Kurama, tearing off a piece of his red uniform to staunch the wound caused by the plant. "That is why I summoned the Blood sucking plant, to remove the spell from my body, as you can see the spell has now infected the plant. This is extremely lucky for me seeing as how if the botanical monstrosity had continued I would have been killed." Kurama explained calmly, motioning toward the stiff, unmoving plant. "Brilliant," Miroku whispered, this monster was intelligent, but the monk still had a couple more tricks quite literally up his sleeve.  
  
Another spell was in Miroku's hand, this one was called The Wall. He threw the thing to the ground, where it clung like it was glued but nothing happened. Kurama looked puzzled for a brief moment before cracking his whip toward the priest. Before the beautiful weapon even got close it was stopped by a force, invisible to all but priests. "This spell is known as the wall, it forms a shield of sorts impenetrable by demons." "Alright Miroku," Inuyasha smiled, "he can't get you but how are you going to beat him?" "Interesting," Kurama mused, but before he could think about his predicament for long Miroku launched yet another wave of energy attacks from his staff. Kurama jumped, slid and sidestepped to avoid the attacks but he was one short of a perfect performance. The fox was brought to the ground gruffly by the invisible energy, but was it an accident. "Once again, I give you a chance to surrender. You are obviously not evil and thusly I am unwilling to kill you." Miroku called. "Thank you for the offer but again I must decline." Kurama replied, his face still toward the ground, while combing his fingers through his hair. "I see, well then, goodbye." Said Miroku as he swung the gilded staff above his head, preparing to let loose enough energy to finish off the red haired youth but before he could even summon the power a multitude of thick, green vines burst from the ground, one of them piercing the wall spell. The vines stiffened and ceased their ascent some ten feet about the ground, razor tips glinting in the light. Realization hit Miroku like a train as he saw the spell in the air, torn. Kurama's rose whip sang like a opera star as it sped toward Miroku with uncanny speed and accuracy, the monk threw up his staff, deflecting the slash with the middle. Kurama struck again and Miroku knocked away the ki charged flower. The priest leapt back and pulled fourth his final spell, the paper flew at Kurama activating while still in air, and the fox began to shrink. The awful power of the spell was acting upon Kurama before he could even glimpse at the simples written on it. What the fox did know was that the world was a much bigger place than it was before.  
  
Miroku now towered above the three inch tall Kurama, the fight was over. He picked up the spell and stuck it to the head of his staff, where its power could still influence Kurama. Miroku looked to the Dark Magician Girl for confirmation of his victory but none came. "Sorry, but the fighter must be dead or incapacitated for a victor to be named." "Look at him," Miroku cried, "he's a bug, do you really want me to keep fighting him?" "Rules are rules." The priest sighed and looked down at Kurama who stood defiantly despite his miniscule stature. Miroku lifted his foot and brought it down with a vengeance, a weak attack but enough to create a major earthquake for Kurama. The fox's entire world shook violently from the great impact but he soon recovered. He dodged another stomping and flew into the air as high as he could go; about a foot. Miroku slapped the tiny thief away but Kurama was not done. Picking himself up, the red haired tiny titan stretched the rose whip to its maximum length and wrapped it around Miroku's leg. He told the whip to recede to its lesser length, which it did and it the process pulled Kurama up to Miroku's knee. Before the monk could react, Kurama had wrapped the whip around his arm and swung onto his bicep. Miroku swatted and danced with frustration but Kurama simply ran up his forearm and jumped onto the head of the staff. "Uh oh," muttered Miroku as the tiny rose whip cracked and sliced the shrinking curse in two. Instantly Kurama was back to normal and sitting on Miroku, when this was noticed both fighters scrambled away from each other and locked gazes. "I was hoping I wouldn't have t use this," Miroku said regrettably as he pulled of his glove and rosary." Kurama simply watched and tensed his muscles in preparation for this ultimate assault. Miroku quickly tore away the rosary and pointed his outstretched hand at Kurama and that's when the hurricane began.  
  
A mighty torrent of wind and terror swept throughout the entire stadium as chunks of plaster, tile from the rings, huge mounds of dirt and grass, and even the odd audience member flew into the gapping hole in Miroku's hand. Kurama valiantly resisted but was being pulled more and more into the black oblivion. The fox swung his rose whip around a fence pole in the audience seating and held on for dear life, he had only one option now, but it was a lengthy one and time had just become a precious commodity.  
  
"AHHHH OH NO!" Howled Kuwabara as he clutched Hiei's leg to keep from being sucked into the abyss. Hiei had plunged his katana into the dirt and struggled bravely against the omnipotent force of the wind tunnel, "hurry up Kurama!" He cried with eyes shut. Kurama was in similar situation, clinging feverishly to his rose whip he waited, waited and waited but time was up. The pole was breaking against the tremendous force of the hurricane as more and more matter was sucked in. Yes, he was definitely out of time. The pole snapped, Kurama was now flying, flying straight for the eye of the hurricane, death. He struggled vainly to keep away from the epicenter of the violence but with nothing to hold onto he simply rushed faster toward his fate. The force of the wind tunnel sucked Kurama closer to Miroku until his feet were centimeters away from the hole.  
  
And that's when he said it.  
  
"Die."  
  
With that simply command, the wind stopped and a lovely garden sprang from Miroku's body, his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground, motionless. Everything that had not already been sucked into the black hole of the wind tunnel came crashing down to earth. "Wha...what happened?" Asked Kuwabara from underneath a huge piece of plaster. "Winner...Kurama!" Hollered the Dark Magician Girl, not quite as enthusiastic as the previous times. Kurama, walked out of the ring to no applause from the bewildered and shocked audience. "So you pulled it off," stated Hiei . Kurama smiled weakly, "barely." "Wait, what happened exactly?" screeched Kuwabara. Kurama turned to see his friend eclipsed by debris, he freed him while explaining, "When my opponent unleashed that...cyclone of his, I dropped several seeds of the death plant knowing that they would be absorbed into the hole. Then it was simply a matter of staying alive long enough for the seeds to take root and subsequently saying the command." "Oh man, well as long as we won," Kuwabara said.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were running to the hospital wing, both holding one of Miroku's arms. "Hurry, he's just barely alive!" Screeched Sango. "I know, I know," replied Inuyasha, doubling his efforts. That was it, the final draw, Inuyasha thought, next fight, he was taking over. 


End file.
